Pengakuan si Kambing Hitam
by Matsuzaka Yuri
Summary: Aku putus, penyebabnya kamu. Aku gagal pedekate, penyebabnya kamu. Oh, kuralat, bukan kamu. Karena PERSAHABATAN kita, makanya aku sulit menjalin cinta. Padahal kamu selalu diam seperti kambing dongo./AoMomo. KuroMomo/Aman dibaca ketika puasa :D


Kuroko **no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Yuri presents**

 **Pengakuan si Kambing Hitam**

 **Warning: OOC, abal, alur kecepetan, dll. Silahkan klik tombol 'Back' kalo kamu udah ga sreg baca. Hehe :D**

 **A/N: Ini adalah fic straight pertama saya. Saya publish dengan rasa ketidakpercayadirian. Mohon bimbingannya melalui review, yaaa :D**

 **Happy reading!**

" _Success?_ "

" _Failed. Again._ "

" _Why?_ "

"Kali ini lebih blak-blakan. Dia takut sama Dai-chan."

"Hahahaha..."

"Ya, ya, itu lucu sekali, Riko-san,"

Riko mengaduk-aduk cappucino-nya sambil nyengir minta maaf. Siang ini, seusai kelas terakhir, Momoi menyeret Riko ke cafe di seberang kampus. Dari helaian rambut Momoi yang kusut berantakan, Riko menyimpulkan Momoi sedang butuh konsultan. Momoi menghela nafas, mungkin yang kelima puluh kali dalam sehari ini.

"Kubilang juga apa. Bisa jadi calon-calon pacarmu dulu menyerah juga karena hal itu. Meskipun kamu susah payah menyembunyikan perihal persahabatanmu dengan Aomine, cowok-cowok itu hidungnya tajam, lho.."

Kepala Momoi lunglai di atas lengannya. Penjelasan Riko tambah membuatnya lemas. "Apa, sih, yang bikin mereka takut? Aku sama Dai-chan kan cuma teman. Sampai sekarang Dai-chan juga nggak pernah komentar soal aku mau nge-date sama siapa dan perginya ke mana. Dia cuek-cuek aja,"

Riko menaikkan alis kanannya. "Apa betul begitu?"

"Iya!"

"Coba kamu ingat-ingat lagi, barangkali dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu soal cowokmu, minimal tentang kencanmu. Masa' iya, dia nggak ada basa-basinya ngucapin selamat atau semacamnya pas kamu lagi bahagia,"

Otak jenius Momoi mencoba memutar ulang kejadian-kejadian yang berhubungan dengan sahabatnya itu. Saat lagi agak patah hati begini, cukup susah untuk berpikir. Dari ucapan Riko barusan, ingatannya memilah-milah, paling tidak mendekati dari itu.

"Hmm.. nggak ada. Dia cuek banget, bahkan ketika aku cerita soal Tetsu-kun,"

Riko gregetan dalam hati. Sedikit wejangan siapa tahu sedikit ampuh membuka mata dan pikiran Momoi.

"Aku kasih tahu ya, Momoi. Pertama, soal mantan-mantanmu. Mereka yang menyerah bersamamu karena kamu dekat dengan Aomine sedari kecil, bukan berarti mereka bermental tempe. Oke, mungkin sebutan itu lebih cocok buat mantan calon pacarmu yang kamu bilang tadi. Tapi buat mantan-mantanmu yang lain, kemungkinan mereka bukan takut, melainkan hanya malas berurusan dengan Aomine. Secuek apapun Aomine, dia tetap peduli padamu. Kamu pun yang sudah sekian tahun bersahabat dengannya pasti juga nggak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu seratus persen pada pacarmu, kan? Karena kamu jadi ninggalin teman demi pacar. Aku yakin kamu nggak mau dicap jelek seperti itu. Sementara cowok itu kalau sudah cinta, pasti manjanya minta ampun. Pacarmu maunya kamu cuma perhatian sama dia. Mereka nggak mau kamu sibuk dengan cowok lain, walaupun cowok itu cuma temanmu. Kamu pun juga pasti begitu kan, kalau pacarmu punya teman dekat?"

Momoi termenung. "Iya, sih.. Tapi aku juga nggak bisa bilang Dai-chan itu penghalang, habisnya dia selalu cuek. Setiap aku kasih liat foto cowokku, belum ada lima menit dia sudah lupa. Aku curiga dia nggak mendengarkan sama sekali.."

"Mau cuek atau nggak," timpal Riko, "Aomine itu tetap tipe yang peduli, yah, walau agak tsundere. Ah.. jadi ingat masa-masa dulu.."

"Soal hubunganmu?"

"Begitulah," Riko menerawang ke luar jendela. " Junpei juga tipe tsundere, sedikit lebih parah dari Aomine. Waktu aku putus sama Teppei, dia baru berani nembak aku dua tahun kemudian. Padahal aku dan Teppei sudah saling _move_ , lho. Setelah aku selidiki, dia ragu-ragu karena aku dan Teppei tetap berteman baik sampai sekarang. Junpei khawatir aku masih nyimpen rasa dan nggak menutup kemungkinan Teppei ngajak aku balikan. Saat aku curhat, Junpei hanya diam mendengarkan, tanpa reaksi. Teman-teman Seirin yang lain sering menyemangatiku, tapi Junpei nggak pernah sekali pun. Dia diam membatu setiap aku menyebut nama Teppei. Mungkin curhatanku bikin hatinya tambah ngilu. Lucu sih, cowok yang seram di lapangan, tiba-tiba berubah ciut cuma gara-gara masalah cinta. Haha.."

Momoi melebarkan bola matanya. "Hee.. jadi Hyuuga-san dulunya pengecut ya, hahaha.. Oi! Aku bercanda, Riko-san! Sakit tahu!"

Riko melepas cubitannya di lengan Momoi. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul. "Yang mau aku bilang adalah kemungkinan kamu dan Aomine sedang mengalami apa yang aku alami bersama tunangan dan mantanku itu.."

Deretan petuah Riko mengalir hebat dalam pikiran Momoi. Sungguh, ini membuatnya pusing. Andai berhubungan dengan angka dan logika, sampai mati-matian pun tetap dia pikirkan. Masalahnya ini berhubungan dengan manusia, makhluk yang bisa dibilang berkamuflase lebih hebat dari bunglon. Momoi memijit pangkal hidungnya yang nyeri.

Calon-calon pacar yang menjauh, pacar-pacar yang mutusin hubungan tanpa alasan, dan Aomine Daiki. Momoi sadar, seberapa keras pun dia membela Aomine, kenyataannya Aomine adalah alasan mengapa dirinya selalu ditinggal. Keberadaan yang selalu menjadi kambing hitam. Namun apa haknya menyalahkan Aomine? Toh, sahabatnya itu tak pernah mencampuri urusan asmaranya. Bertanya saja tidak.

Momoi tahu, ini tidak adil untuk Aomine. Juga untuk dirinya.

"Nggak perlu pusing-pusing. Aku punya saran, kalau kamu mau ikutin,"

"..Apa?"

"Kamu harus pastikan dulu, Aomine memang menyukaimu atau nggak. Mengumpulkan data-data dan menganalisa bahasa tubuh orang kurasa mudah bagimu. Setelah itu terserah kamu deh, mau _action_ kayak gimana,"

*p.s.k.m*

"Oi, Satsuki."

"Dai-chan! Ketuk pintu dulu apa susahnya, sih? Kalau aku lagi nggak pakai baju gimana?!"

Aomine memasang cengirannya yang tampak bodoh itu, seolah tak berdosa. Memang sudah kebiasaannya keluar-masuk kamar Momoi, sebab kedua orangtua Momoi telah menganggap Aomine seperti anak mereka sendiri. Tapi, ya itu tadi kebiasaan jelek Aomine. Sering lupa ketuk pintu dan masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan.

"Eh, kamu mau pergi?" tanya Aomine saat mendapati Momoi mengenakan busana rapi, kemeja putih bergaris-garis _pink_ dengan celana _jeans_ panjang _._ Momoi sedang sibuk menguncir ekor kuda rambutnya.

"Iya, kenapa? Ada yang Dai-chan perlukan?"

"Dengan siapa? Ke mana?" tanya Aomine lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Momoi. Nadanya datar, bahkan terkesan dingin. Menciptakan atmosfer kaku di antara mereka. Atmosfer yang selama ini diabaikan Momoi.

" _ **Kamu harus pastikan dulu, Aomine memang menyukaimu atau nggak..."**_

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat.

"Hee.. tumben Dai-chan kepo aku mau pergi ke mana, sama siapa. Biasanya kamu cuek aja," sahut Momoi santai. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga Aomine tidak sadar dirinya sedang dipancing.

Aomine mengerutkan alisnya. "Memang kenapa kalau aku nanya? Nggak boleh?"

"Boleh, kok. Tapi aku kaget aja, tumben kamu basa-basi nanya. Ya udah, aku kasih tahu deh. Aku mau kencan sama Tetsu-kun~!" jawab Momoi riang.

"Hah? Kencan jam segini? Ini sudah hampir jam delapan malam, _baka_! Sampai rumah jam berapa?!" Aomine sedikit menyentak. Sesaat, ia langsung merasa menyesal. "Maaf, Satsuki, aku tidak bermaksud.."

Aomine menatap Momoi gelisah. Ini kedua kalinya dia membentak gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya itu. Yang pertama adalah saat mereka masih berstatus siswa SMA, yang berakhir Momoi menangis lalu meninggalkannya. Dan Aomine sadar ia sudah berlaku jahat padanya.

Namun kali ini di luar ekspektasi Aomine. Momoi memang terkejut, namun selajutnya ia hanya tersenyum simpul. Tanpa elakan.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku tahu Dai-chan refleks begitu karena mengkhawatirkanku, kan? Dai-chan tenang aja, aku cuma pergi makan malam di restoran dekat sini, kok. Lagi pula Tetsu-kun bawa mobil, jadi aku nggak akan kedinginan kena angin malam," terangnya santai.

"Satsuki..."

' _Ting! Tong!'_

"Ah, itu pasti dia!" Momoi menoleh ke Aomine lagi sebelum beranjak. "Oh ya, malam ini kami akan pergi ke restoran tempat kita dulu reunian. Dai-chan paling suka sushi di restoran itu, kan? Mau kubawakan sebagai oleh-oleh?" tawarnya.

Aomine diam sejenak.

"Nggak usah, aku udah makan. Jaa.."

Aomine berlalu dari hadapan Momoi. Lagi-lagi hanya tanggapan cuek yang keluar dari bibir cowok berkulit gelap itu. Momoi menghela nafas, mencoba menetralkan rasa kesal di dadanya. Daripada buang-buang waktu memikirkan tingkah aneh sahabatnya, lebih baik cepat-cepat menemui Kuroko. Momoi mengambil tas tangannya lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Selamat malam, Momoi-san." sapa Kuroko yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. "Tadi ibumu yang membukakan pintu."

"Maaf lama ya, Tetsu-kun. Aku mengobrol sebentar tadi dengan Dai-chan di kamar, hehe.."

Mata Kuroko mengerjap. "Aomine-kun ke sini? Tapi aku nggak melihat Aomine-kun lewat."

"Eh?"

' _Dai-chan nggak keluar lewat pintu depan? Berarti lewat pintu belakang? Kenapa harus jauh-jauh memutar arah? Apa dia... menghindari Tetsu-kun?'_

"Momoi-san?"

"Oh! Itu.. mungkin dia lagi di toilet. Haha.." Kuroko menatap Momoi aneh. Menyadari Kuroko peka, Momoi langsung menggandeng tangan Kuroko. "Udah ah, buruan yuk, nanti restorannya keburu tutup."

Setelah berpamitan pada ibu Momoi, mereka segera melaju menuju ke tempat yang telah menjadi salah satu destinasi kuliner favorit mereka.

*p.s.k.m*

"Momoi-san, ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Momoi tersadar dari lamunannya. Tatapannya yang tadi menghadap ke jendela, kini beralih ke cowok bersurai langit di depannya. Seperti biasa, Kuroko menatapnya teduh, yang membuat Momoi tenggelam dalam ketenangan.

Momoi memaksakan senyum. "Aku baik-baik aja, Tetsu-kun. Maaf ya, suasananya jadi nggak enak gara-gara aku melamun, hehe.."

"Jika itu tentang Aomine-kun, cerita saja."

Momoi mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan khawatir. Kalau soal Dai-chan, aku sudah kebal menghadapi tingkah nyebelinnya. Jadi aku nggak pernah lagi memikirkan soal dia."

Kuroko menatap dalam Momoi. "Oh, begitu.."

Belum sempat Kuroko melanjutkan kalimatnya, pesanan mereka sudah datang. Sambil makan, Kuroko terus memerhatikan Momoi. Gadis cantik di hadapannya ini telah berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Berbeda dengan dulu, kini Momoi lebih dewasa dalam bersikap, juga semakin cantik. Momoi yang dulu ganjen, berubah menjadi wanita elegan, meski sedikit tomboy. Masih segar dalam ingatan Kuroko, Momoi seringkali spontan memeluknya di sembarang tempat. Lalu Aomine akan menggerutu dan...

"Tetsu-kun, ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Momoi saat mendapati Kuroko tengah memerhatikannya.

"Ano.." Kuroko tipikal pria yang jujur, jadi dia akan berkata apa adanya. "Aku sedikit memikirkan Momoi-san.."

"Eh? Memikirkanku?"

"Iya." Kuroko meminum airnya dulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku kembali mengingat masa-masa kita sekolah dulu. Momoi-san yang sekarang sudah berubah. Kamu lebih dewasa dibandingkan sebelumnya. Gaya berpakaianmu juga lebih santai. Pokoknya kamu terlihat lebih _fresh_ dan elegan di saat yang bersamaan.." tutur Kuroko.

Lima detik Momoi terkesima oleh penuturan Kuroko. Dia pun nyengir lebar. "Hoo.. begitukah? Kalau ingat aku yang dulu sih, jujur aku malu sendiri. Sering banget peluk-peluk Tetsu-kun, nggak peduli di mana tempat. Hahaha.. Makasih banget lho, kamu sabar banget menghadapi aku. Kukira kamu bakal jauhin cewek ganjen kayak aku. Hihi.."

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Kalau aku masih remaja labil, mungkin iya. Tapi semakin aku mengenal Momoi-san, aku semakin yakin kamu orang yang tulus dan perhatian. Makanya aku sulit mengabaikan kamu."

"Seandainya aku juga masih remaja labil, aku pasti bakal lari jejeritan gara-gara mendengar penuturan manis Tetsu-kun. Hahaha..."

Malam yang hangat. Momoi menikmatinya, begitupun Kuroko. Inilah yang Momoi harapkan sedari dulu. Bisa makan malam romantis yang diiringi canda tawa bersama Kuroko yang sampai sekarang ia kagumi.

Kuroko telah banyak berubah. Di usia yang baru menginjak kepala dua, ia sudah menjadi seorang novelis terkenal di sela-sela kesibukan kuliahnya. Hasil jerih payahnya dibuktikan dengan membeli sebuah mobil. Meski begitu, Kuroko tidak kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai pria yang santun dan pemerhati. Dia justru semakin ramah, bahkan luwes ketika berbicara.

Jika mampu, Momoi berharap malam ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Sebab, hanya bersama Kuroko-lah ia dapat sejenak melupakan sekelumit masalahnya.

Sayangnya, keinginan menghentikan waktu tinggallah angan-angan.

"Sekarang jam setengah sepuluh. Restoran sebentar lagi tutup. Ayo kita pulang, Momoi-san."

"Tunggu dulu, Tetsu-kun."

"Ada apa?"

"Kita berteman udah hitungan tahun, lho. Masa kamu masih manggil aku pakai marga, sih?"

Kuroko agak membelalakkan matanya. "Ano.. maaf jika kamu keberatan. Aku memanggilmu begitu supaya lebih sopan.."

Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Kuroko. "Kamu kapan sih nggak sopan sama aku? Kamu lelaki paling sopan yang pernah kukenal, Tetsu-kun."

"Momoi-san.."

"Sst.. jangan bicara lagi. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Satsuki, oke?"

Kuroko tersenyum simpul, sedikit tersipu. "Baiklah, Satsuki-san.."

Momoi bertepuk tangan riang. "Horeee! Nah, gitu dong dari dulu! Kan bagus kita jadi lebih dekat begini–"

' _Drrt.. drrt..'_

 **Aomine Daiki's calling...**

"Sebentar ya, Tetsu-kun. Halo?"

" _Maaf, apa benar ini dengan Momoi-san?"_

"Benar, saya Momoi. Anda siapa, ya? Kenapa ponsel teman saya ada pada Anda?"

" _Mohon Anda secepatnya pergi ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Aomine-san baru saja mengalami kecelakaan..."_

To be Continue...

 **Saya lagi ga bisa kasih kata-kata penutup (emang harus?). Intinya, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon komentarnyaaa ^^**


End file.
